


Porcelain

by john_the_egbert



Series: Puppets and Porcelain Dolls. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_the_egbert/pseuds/john_the_egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to All Alone. John has been in the hospital for three years, and only now he remembers his name. None of the doctors believe him when he says he can control the wind though, so what is he to do when he starts to slowly turn into a Porcelain doll?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

A young man stands in his bedroom.

It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young mans birthday.

Though it was three years ago he was admitted to this hospital, it is only today he will remember his name.

What will the name of this young man be?

\--

John.

John Egbert.

You... you are John Egbert.

You thought… you didn't... not... You didn't think that was your name. You didn't know who you were.

This made no sense.

Let yourself explain.

More than three years ago, you had happily learned that you could control the wind.

But with this new, amazing ability, your dad didn't seem very happy.

At all.

'You can't actually control the wind, Son.' He'd say. 'You need to stop pretending now. You need to stop lying, John.'

But you weren't! You didn't lie!

...

Often.

The wind you controlled though, it was there!!

The doctors didn’t believe you either, though.

And then, exactly three years later, you were admitted to this hospital.

Instead of smiling all the time like you used to, you cried.

Not sobbing.

Just... crying.

Silent crying.

It made your diamond like blue eyes look almost inanimate, and you sat still like a glass doll.

Porcelain.

You were porcelain.

Cracked and worn, the wind you controlled whistled though the missing pieces.

That’s what you like to think, anyway.

But, back to your name.

Your name had long been forgotten.

One day while playing with the wind, you let it get a little too close to you.

It grabbed your name.

Then blew it away.

Three years not knowing your name... it had been scary.

But now you caught it.

It was John Egbert.

You were John Egbert.

You were porcelain, and you could control the wind.

You were also all

 

 

alone.

 

 

You were F

                 A

                   L

               L

                 I

                N

              G

 

A                                                 R

                                      A

               P                                      

                                                                  T

But this was all normal to you. 


End file.
